You're Still The One
by She's a Star
Summary: Jealousy has driven Christian mad, but could his drastic measures result in he and Satine’s reunion?


You're Still the One

  
  


by She's a Star

  
  


Summary: Jealousy has driven Christian mad, but could his drastic measures result in he and Satine's reunion?

  
  


Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to snazzy Bazzie. You're Still The One belongs to Shania Twain. (I still know all her songs, even though I haven't listened to her CD since like 4th grade. Quite impressive, eh?)

  
  


A/N: Hmm...I believe I've written another 'Yippie! They're together again!' fic before, but this one is much darker. Definitely not as hearts-and-flowersy.

  
  
  
  


~ * ~

  
  
  
  


He should have known the sunshine had been too good to last. He should have known that just because telling their story, reliving the beautiful memories, made life seem so much brighter, it wouldn't be eternal.

The sun still shone outside; mocking him, no doubt. But inside, in his tiny garret recently cleared of absinthe bottles, a storm darker and more horrifying than anything even God Himself could create was brewing. 

He didn't deserve to endure all the pain once more. Not after he'd barely survived through it the first time.

Taking a shallow, strangled breath, Christian studied the knife intently, watching the way its sharp blade reflected in the sunlight. It looked so innocent, so bright, and yet could cause more pain than anyone could imagine.

Just like the woman he'd so foolishly given his heart to.

Tears clouding his vision, his gray-blue eyes sped across the piece of paper that he already knew by heart.

'My darling Satine,

I count down the hours until we can be reunited again. I miss you terribly, my dear. Throughout this whole blasted business trip, I haven't been able to think of anything but your smile...your eyes...your kiss. 

Darling, I know that it seems like work has taken over my life, but you're the only thing of any importance in my heart.

I'll be seeing you soon, my diamond.

Love always,

Victor'

"No," Christian whispered hoarsely. She couldn't have loved another man before him; she'd told him she hadn't! But the letter obviously proved otherwise, and ever since he'd first read the words, he'd been filled with the most horrible stabs of jealousy possible to feel. It was as though pain and anger had engulfed him so thoroughly that he was drowning in it, and had been for so long that he could barely remember what it felt like to be on land. 

And who knew? If there had been one, who was there to say there hadn't been others? Bloody hell, for all he knew this could all be some elaborate scheme, a hilarious joke to her twisted mind. 

He was such an ignorant, naive, Goddamned fool. Why the hell hadn't he realized it before??

Someone that beautiful could have never cared for him. She was probably just showing off to the other girls, proving that she could juggle more than one man at once and still keep each one smitten to the bitter end.

His mouth craved for the strong, almost overpowering taste of absinthe. 

"Come on, Green Fairy!" he choked out. "Come dance for me, seduce me-I'm an easy man to fool. Just a naive penniless poet, I'll believe anything! Come tear apart my bloody mangled heart! Finish the job that Goddamned whore started!"

But he had none. He'd gotten rid of it, thinking that he could finally start over-live his life for both himself and Satine.

How utterly stupid he'd been.

She was probably laughing at him from wherever the hell she was right now. She probably had been laughing through the countless months of tears and sorrow and agony.

Well, he wouldn't give her anything to laugh at anymore-she'd just have to find some other poor man she'd seduced and shake with mirth from his brokenhearted antics. 

It wouldn't be hard; there were undoubtedly dozens of them.

She wouldn't miss him. After all, he was only one.

One in a million. One in a sea of others. One with no significance, no wealth, nothing.

Nothing.

Closing his eyes, Christian plunged the knife into his chest, gasping at the mind-blowing pain for a moment before his whole life seemed to flash through his eyes. Himself as a young boy, playing with his brother and teasing his sister, his leaving for Paris after so many fights with his father, Satine...Satine...Satine...

Come what may.

Blissfulness, ecstasy, suspicion, jealousy, heartbreak...

Love.

As the word flashed through his mind, the pain stopped completely and he stared down in confusion at his chest. The knife was gone, and no blood was pouring from the wound. 

Just as he was beginning to wonder whether he'd imagined the whole thing in the first place, a soft, sweet voice rang out behind him.

"Looks like we made it."

Christian spun around, and his heart immediately leapt. The sweetest, most blissful feeling so powerful it was overwhelming sped through him as his eyes fell upon Satine in the first time for so long. She still looked as she had that night, her hair long and flowing and the Hindi Wedding Gown wrapped around her slim figure.

"Look how far we've come, my baby," she continued, a smile dancing around the corners of her crimson lips as her eyes sparkled. 

"We might've took the long way," Christian sang, walking slowly towards her, "But we knew we'd get there someday."

"They said I bet they'll never make it," Satine wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted one warm hand to gently caress his cheek. "But just look at us holding on."

"We're still together," Christian grinned, placing one hand on her waist and the other over hers on his cheek. "Still going strong."

Their voices joined, still blending beautifully even after all the time they'd spent apart.

"You're still the one I run to," they sang as the room seemed to grow hazier and hazier until it appeared that they were the only two people in the universe.

"The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life."

"You're still the one that I love," Satine proclaimed, a brilliant smile causing her face to glow.

"The only one I dream of," Christian added. 

His warm tenor mingled with Satine's whimsical soprano as their voices entwined once more.

"You're still the one I kiss goodnight...you're still the one."

Their song faded off into the world that neither of them belonged to any longer, and they stared silently at one another for a moment.

"Satine," Christian finally said softly, savoring the sweet sensation of speaking her name. 

She smiled wordlessly; one of the lazy, blissful smiles that she always wore during their time together.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured, resting his cheek against hers and whispering softly into her ear. Her skin was warm against his...not cold, like it had been on the night when she'd left him.

Now they were together again.

"I wrote our story, Satine," he continued, smiling. "I wrote it for you. My heart and soul, my everything went into that book....I love you."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, he felt as though the knife had just been thrust into his heart again. The letter...

He had forgotten about it in the giddy rush of their reunion, of being able to sing with her again, but now that the thought had occurred to him, he had to ask her.

"That letter, Satine..." he took a deep breath. "Who was he? Who was Victor? I thought you loved only me."

Satine laughed softly, the sound so soothing that he felt the softest wave of relief creep through him. 

"Just another smitten customer," she purred into his ear. "You're the only one for me."

Every negative feeling Christian had been feeling only seconds before washed away, and he felt the sweetest of joys run through his body. Now they had eternity in each others' arms, with nothing standing in the way of their love. 

It truly was heaven.

"I love you so much," Christian whispered, his cheek still pressed against hers. "My sparkling diamond."

"Ohh," Satine said with the softest of laughs. "My penniless poet...my lit'le Shakespeare."

Christian's blood immediately turned cold as ice, sending a chill through his whole body. Her skin was positively burning up next to his, and he shuddered involuntarily as he pulled away from the figure he was embracing.

Her eyes, so dark, sparkled with malice, and her face was contorted into an ugly smirk.

"Aw, you weren't really expectin' a happy endin', were ya, Shakespeare?" Nini asked, her tone drenched in amusement as she slipped an arm through his. "I mean, not all of us deserve Heaven like our Sparkling Diamond."


End file.
